


Growth Berries!

by Skullossal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Expansion, F/M, Face-Sitting, Growth, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Pixies, Size Difference, Size Kink, smaller male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullossal/pseuds/Skullossal
Summary: Two Pixies find their way into a patch of Gro-berries. Lewdness ensues.
Kudos: 7





	Growth Berries!

Ava’s wings flit her on a path through the forest, nimbly weaving the pixie deeper into the green underbrush. The pixie hummed past twigs and leaves, then corkscrewed her petite frame through another narrow gap between the close-packed bramble to reach her destination.

A leaf bent slightly under her weight, easily supporting the pixie’s six-inch frame. Ava’s violet eyes grew alight as they scanned her surroundings. Pink berries, each the size of her head, speckled the surrounding brush in all-directions. Their plump, juice-laden spheres glistened with fresh dew. Even from a distance, the intoxicating aroma whispered to the forefront of the slim pixie’s keen senses. The purple-haired forest-sprite licked her lips. 

Gro-berries: the fruit forbidden to pixies; she had found their source at last!

From behind, the sound of snapping twigs arose. Ava turned as, seconds later, the source of the miniature cacophony arrived: Another pixie landed ass-up in an ungraceful heap of limbs and wings. He groaned, shaking loose pollen from his hair before standing.

“Geez, Ava,” came the blue-haired arrivee’s voice. “You know I can’t fly that fast!”

“I knew you’d keep up, Lex.” Ava replied, performing the trademark pixie-grin their kind was known for. “You do follow me everywhere.”

Lex blushed. “I just tag along to keep you out of trouble! Speaking of which; please tell me we’re not where I think we are.”

“I don’t know, did that landing affect your vision?”

“Ha. Ha.” Lex retorted, still rubbing his head. The pixie peered into the berry-laden bushes. “But seriously,” he continued. “These aren’t really Gro-berries, right? I thought they were forbidden!”

“Only one way to find out, right?”

Ava flitted off her perch, drifting towards the closest of the pink berries. She landed on a branch just beside it, taking the opportunity to gaze into her reflection on the shine of the fruit’s ripe skin.

An outfit of leaves and vines covered her torso; it was the standard outfit of her kind. The form-fitting apparel extended downwards, ending at her hips in the form of a leafy mini-skirt. While Ava’s petite figure occasionally received lustful glances from other pixies, (Lex included, though he vehemently denied it.) it lacked anything in the way of ‘curves’. But Gro-berries… If what she’d heard about them was true, then Gro-berries could change that.

“Ava… what are you doing?” Lex’s voice sounded uncertain. He flit upwards to join her on the branch, keeping his distance from the mysterious fruit.

“Lex, don’t be a stick in the mud.” Ava glanced over at her nervous partner, rolling her eyes with practiced exasperation . “Have you ever seen a Gro-berry before?”

“Erm, no, but I’m pretty sure these are--”

“Pretty sure?” Ava interjected. “So you’re saying these might not be Gro-berries.”

“Well, no. I mean every knows what Gro-berries are supposed to--”

“And If these aren’t Gro-berries, then they aren’t forbidden. And there’s no reason for anyone to get in trouble if they accidentally eat a forbidden berry, right?”

“Wait, I really don’t know about this Ava.”

“C’mon, Lex” Ava fluttered her eyes and wings in unison. “Be a little adventurous for once, will ya? It’d mean a lot to me.”

Lex swallowed, looking from the berry to his female counterpart.

Ava pouted and wrapped her arms around the pink globe beside her.

The berry glistened, but didn’t contribute to conversation.

“Okay.” Lex sighed, breaking the silence. “But if anyone asks, I was never involved.”

“Perfect.” Ava felt her grin widen. Using both arms she hefted the berry upwards, relying on the strength of the stem to support its weight. ‘Now,’ came her thoughts, ‘How am I supposed to fit my mouth around this thing?’

The Gro-berry offered no response.

Ava worked her mouth higher up the curve of the berry, aiming to break through its skin with her teeth. A squeal of delight soon signaled her success: Pressurized juice exploded from the pierced berry, coating Ava in a sticky pink mask of sugar and goo. The pixie collected a hand-filling reward from her face and chest, holding the jiggling bounty of goop towards the light.

“Mmm… it smells amazing.”

She turned to Lex, who was still observing from a cautious distance.

“Well,” Ava winked. “Bottom’s up!”

The pixie brought her cupped hands upwards. Slurped sounds arose in the Gro-berry bramble as the viscous bounty of jam vanished in two mouth-filling gulps.

The Gro-berry tasted bitter; it coated Ava’s mouth, overpowering all other flavors as it muscled its way down her throat and towards her stomach. She grimaced as her slim belly filled outwards at the navel, stuffed full by the arrival of an over-large meal. 

“Blegh. I thought it’d taste--” Ava paused. The hall-foot pixie smacked her lips together, savoring the aftertaste. “Actually… It’s not that bad to be honest.”

“Are you feeling alright?” Lex asked. “Was that really a Gro-berry?”

“Wait and see; there’s only one way to find out!”

Lex gave his wings a few anxious flutters.

Ava closed her eyes, resting a hand on her curved navel.

A beetle trundled by, brushing its waist-high carapace past the two pixies.

After a minute, nothing happened.

“Damn.” Ava cursed in disappointment.

“Hey!” Lex flitted towards his companion, landing beside her. “Aren’t you relieved? At least we won’t get in trouble for eating forbidden fruit!”

“I know.” Ava sighed. “I just really wanted to- *hic*” A small hiccup interrupted her mid-sentence. “I really wanted- *hic*” Another hiccup, louder his time, cut her off once again. Ava frowned, noting a strange gurgling in her stomach.

“Ava?” Lex’s voice tremored, nervous once more.

“I’m fine…” Ava replied, massaging her belly. “I just… hmmm.” The pixie fell silent as a dreamy expression descended over her eyes.The gurgling from her stomach increased in intensity, accompanied by a muted series of suppressed hiccups.

Ava’s belly let out a final groan, then abruptly shuddered, surging inwards. The branch supporting her weight bent slightly as the pixie, suddenly two inches larger, moaned in pleasure.

The 8-inch pixie exhaled, then blinked at her surroundings.

Lex was still there, though the open-mouthed pixie-boy gawking at her looked… smaller. Ava looked down at herself, coming to terms with recent developments. Confusion faded from her expression as a mischievous smile took its place.

“It worked.” Ava giggled.

The pixie stretched, taking ample time to appreciate the new enhancements to her physique: Ava’s chest, previously flat and androgynous, now padded outwards into A-cups; her hips, once narrow, now hinted at feminine curves; her posterior felt softer, blessed with extra padding; even her purple hair looked longer, extending beyond its previous short-cropped styling. The forest-sprite’s figure appeared less rigid, and distinctly curvier.

She wasn’t the only one who’d taken notice.

Ava turned, eyeing Lex still frozen in place. She giggled, beckoning her friend to join her. The blue-haired pixie shuffled closer, unsure if his eyes deceived him.

“Y-you’re… t-t-” Came his trembling squeak.

“Taller?” Ava smiled.

“Uh-huh.”

Lex arrived beside her. Not long ago, the boy-pixie once matched her in height. Now his blue eyes stared up in awe from her collarbone. She stood almost a full third taller than him, a virile specimen now among the upper-end of the largest of pixies.

“What do you think?”

“These really are Gro-berries?”

“Seems like it!”

Ava turned, turning to scoop more jam from the oozing fruit before her. Her hand grabbed a much larger quantity of Gro-berry this time around. The mass of jiggling pink goo glinted in the light from the canopy above. Ava licked her lips. It was just asking to be eaten. The strangely addictive flavor she’d tasted before couldn’t wait.

“W-wait!” Lex exclaimed. “You’re gonna eat more?!”

Ava looked down from her next serving of Gro-berry in irritation. “Duh. What, am I supposed 

to waste it all?”

“But do you have to eat it?”

“We’re pixies.” Ava shrugged. “One with nature and all that crap. Besides,” She let her eyes fall on Lex’s crotch. His form-fitting outfit of leaves sported a noticeable bulge. “Someone seems to be enjoying this as well.”

Lex’s face grew flush. The pixie jerked his hands down the hem of his outfit, hiding the evidence of his erection. Ava capitalized on her companion’s momentary distraction, seizing the opportunity to swallow down her second double-handful serving of Gro-berry.

The bitter jam slid down the purple-pixie’s throat with ease, filling her stomach to the brim once again. A tiny burp escaped Ava’s lips. She covered her mouth and giggled: Lex’s expression of horror added to the satisfying sensation of total fullness that accompanied the curved swell of her belly.

Loud gurgling filled the clearing. Ava bit her lip. She’d eaten more Gro-berry this time around; the sensations she felt now came far stronger than before. Her belly receded, returning to normal as the transformative berry digested within her.

The pixie gasped; an 8-inch frame filled upwards in rapid pulses, doubling her over in a warm crash of knee-buckling pleasure. The branch beneath the two pixies bent downwards, creaking under the new weight of the heavier occupant above.

Ava’s cleavage swelled against the top of her dress, bending leaves outwards and jiggling with a new influx of size to her bust. A-cups became C-cups: Among pixies she had surpassed even the most MILF-like of proportions, now bordering on freakishly-busty. Her hips and ass soon followed suit, staying further away from the androgynous limbo of traditional pixies and towards the appearance of full-figured feminine curves.

Ava’s thighs and hips now defied the limitations of her rapidly shrinking dress: the leafy mini-skirt rose upwards, becoming increasingly lewd as it revealed the full view of her lower-half. The dress soon resembled a kinky corset, tightly clinging to the bodice of Ava’s plush frame.

The growing pixie looked down at her blue companion, who looked to shrink further downwards, descending past her enlarged bust, then her belly, and finally arriving just below crotch-level.

Ava couldn’t deny the sensations rising unbidden within her. The Gro-berry felt amazing, but something else was occurring as well: just looking at Lex, and his small quivering frame down beside her flush thighs… it was making her horny. A sparking engine of lust awoke inside Ava, spurned on by the magical fuel of the Gro-berries. It churned like a locomotive, gaining inertia with each swell that padded her figure ever-curvier.

Ava’s fingers brushed her crotch. She sighed, enjoying the heightened sensitivity accompanying her needy furnace below. The Gro-berry’s power faded, leaving a parting gift of overwhelming horniness behind. Ava looked to her crotch-high companion.

Lex gulped. Violet eyes peered down at him over a perverse cusp of perky, C-cup breasts. The towering female before him was far too large to be called a Pixie. She was larger than even the ancient Pixies of legend. Besides; even the ancestors never came close to looking as… Lex swallowed again, feeling tight in the crotch. Well-endowed.

“How’s it going down there, short-stuff?” The violet eyes turned sly. Lex shook himself from his awestruck-stupor. The woman in front of him was big, but it was still Ava.

“H-how big are you?”

“Good question.” Ava brushed a wave of bangs behind her ear, gauging her new proportions.”Hmm. Well, if you’re 6-inches, I’m probably a foot and a half!”

Lex felt his eyes bulge along with something else.

“You gained… another 10-inches?!”

“My tits are fucking awesome though, right?” Ava continued, testing the bounce and heft of her exaggerated bust with excitement. The jiggle of her tits alone sent shockwaves through the springy branch supporting their weight.

“Ava, careful! You’re much bigger now!”

“I know!” Ava leaned forwards, exposing the full breadth of her cleavage to Lex. He shook his 

head, resisting the urge to stare into their hypnotic sway.

“No, I mean I don’t think this branch can support our--”

*Snap*

Wind ripped the words from Lex’s mouth as the branch gave way, sending its occupants to the forest floor below. A wave of leaves exploded upwards as two figures crashed to the ground.

After a moment, Ava lifted her head from the blanket of leaves carpeting the area.

“Lex? Are you ok?”

Silence reigned. Lex wasn’t in sight. Ava felt a sneaking suspicion take over.

Ava looked downwards: two dainty legs stuck out from beneath her torso.

“Lex? I didn’t crush you, did I?”

“H-heavy.” Came a muffled groan.

Ava propped herself upwards, lifting her smothering weight which trapped the pixie a mere third of her size. She loomed over her flattened companion, feeling slightly responsible for his current condition. Her guilt soon faded.

Lex turned over, sporting a raging hard-on. It peaked through his tattered attire, throbbing under the shadow of her toned physique. Ava raised an eyebrow. She’d never seen Lex’s member before, but looking at it now… the pixie was quite well-equipped.

A soft thump came from the leaves beside the pair, distracting Ava. She glanced sideways, looking for the source; something had landed nearby. The amazon among pixies reached over, using the full range of her enlarged body to grasp the object.

Her fingers closed around something soft. It squished under her grip. Another spike of excitement quickened Ava’s beating heart: The Gro-berry had joined them.

Once again the engine of horniness inside her took hold. Merely thinking about magical fruit’s intoxicating taste fueled Ava’s lust to unbearable heights. She glanced from the glistening pink berry, looking to Lex’s exposed figure splayed beneath her. She knew what she wanted to do.

Ava finished off the berry in two large bites.

Lex opened his eyes, groggily returning to his senses.

“Urgh... Ava. Did we fall?”

Ava leaned closer to her tiny male counterpart. Warm bolts of arousal heated her body. Pleasure began charging inside her with far more intensity than before.

She straddled her small companion.

“My bad Lex.” Ava apologized.

Lex squeaked as he wriggled between her imprisoning thighs.

“Why don’t you relax a bit?” Ava continued, gently holding her friend’s arms in place. “I’m sure I can find some way to make it up to you.”

“Ava, Gro-berries were forbidden for a reason!” Lex exclaimed. “The side effect turns pixies into sex-crazed nymphomaniacs!”

“Oh please,” Ava giggled. “The pixies who made those stupid rules don’t know what they’re on about.”

Lex’s vain struggling increased. Ava savored the sensation, pressing the weight of her crotch down onto her trapped partner. His legs and chest rubbed against Ava in all the right places, enhancing her enjoyment.

“I’m not sex-crazed.” Ava laughed. “I’m bigger; I’m curvier; I’m stronger too. Gods, I could turn any pixie into my personal fuck-toy, and they’d come back begging for more.” The enlarged pixie teased her perky tits, admiring their size. “I’m powerful, hun.”

Lex’s struggling slowed.

“And right now, I want you.” Ava whispered.

Lex froze entirely.

“I want to ride you into the ground.” Ava continued. “I want you to cum on my juicy tits like the naughty little pixie you are, Lex. I can make you mine. Isn’t that what you always wanted?”

Lex’s heavy breathing filled the silence.

The blue haired pixie gave a meek nod of consent, then shuddered in panic as a deafening gurgle roared out from the toned stomach above him. Ava smiled, running hands down her midriff.

“Just in time.” She grinned. “Good thing you agreed, because after this I don’t think I’ll be able to hold myself back anymore, whether you wanted me to or not.”

Lex frowned beneath her. “After this? W-what do you mean, ‘After-thi-’”

Ava hiccuped, interrupting him. The Gro-berry had taken longer to kick in this time but the sensation rising within her felt far more powerful than anything she’d experienced previously.

Heat spread to her crotch, breaking down the last barriers of modesty and inhibition Ava still retained. Lex let out a timid squeak as the pixie on top of him quivered, rocking her frame into the throes of a messy orgasm: Ava’s libido increased once again. The orgasm continued, soon soaking the blue-haired twink beneath her in love-juices.

But the Gro-berry was nowhere near finished.

Ava sighed. Her body rose upwards: the good part was kicking in.

The pixie loomed ever-larger, dwarfing her previous height in a rapid procession of pulsing growth. Lex appeared to shrink, pulling further and further away as Ava’s head and shoulders pushed low-hanging branches and leaves aside. Her feet dug outwards into the mulch, tearing moss and toadstools from the surrounding carpet of undergrowth. Ava’s attire disintegrated into a tight criss-cross of vines wrapped tight around her thickening midriff. 

The fibrous strands held for a moment, resembling tight-clad vegetative bondage.

Another expansive surge inched Ava larger once again. What little remained of her undersized attire snapped into tattered pieces. 

“Ah,” Ava breathed. A breeze kissed her exposed skin. “Free at last.”

She looked down, gauging her height against the skittering bugs and torn flora now enveloped by her sizeable shadow. “Hmm… I’m probably the size of a goblin at least.” She guessed. Her eyes traveled downwards to her reluctant partner. “How’s it feel Lex?” Ava called out. “Ever imaging you’d get to fuck a girl seven time your size?”

A muffled gurgle drifted out from under her crotch.

“Oh? Silly me, did I crush you into the mulch already?”

Ava reached down and plucked her shin-high partner by the nape. She lifted him higher, using newfound size and strength to dangle Lex up to her eye-level.

“You’re so light, Lex! Were us pixies really this small?”

Lex looked his colossal pixie companion up and down.

“Urgh.”

“Such a way with words.” Ava giggled. “Well, just wait.” Her finger drifted upwards, teasing the erection peaking out from beneath the hem of Lex’s clothing.

“I’m not done growing just yet.”

It was true. The berry’s magic hadn’t ceased. She felt it within her: It lay dormant, slowly edging her with promises of even greater pleasure; waiting for her to tap into the wellspring of rising power now residing inside her.

Before her the throbbing head of Lex’s shaft twitched in excitement.

“Oh?” Ava licked her lips. “Looks like your little friend knows what’s coming next.”

She pulled Lex closer. “How about I help you with that?”

“Urghuuuh…” Lex’s groan turned to a gasp of pleasure as massive lips enveloped his crotch. The pixie felt his legs splay around the sides of Ava’s face. Her immense tongue pressed against his member; The tip slid around his entire length with warm, powerful strokes, toying with its new play thing.

Ava closed her eyes, and allowed the Gro-berry to take hold once more: Her purple hair extended downwards, forming a messy cascade of shoulder-length waves; her wings twitched, and increased in size; Ava widened her stance as a pulse of growth shivered downwards to her hips, flaring them outwards into waspish curves; twigs snapped behind her as her ass, not to be outdone, bubbled outwards into a more substantial apple-bottom.

Lex moaned as Ava’s fellatio intensified into an excited flurry of sucking .

Her tits joined the fray of growth, jiggling and expanding larger. Each bounce wobbled them outwards, heavier with each passing moment. Goosebumps rose unbidden as her nipples perked up, hardening with the flush of unbound arousal. The view of the forest floor below became increasingly blocked as perky C-cups swelled into lewd, exaggerated EE-cups.

The pixie sunk her free hand into the new heft of her smothering bust, causing bulging curves to wobble over the edges of her fingers. Ava’s lewd expanse of cleavage now far surpassed even the bustiest pixies of legend. Thoughts of acquiring worshipers danced across her mind; She felt like a sexual goddess among pixies.

Lex’s moans grew louder. His eyes turned upwards. The small pixie’s back arched as his thighs clenched against Ava’s lips. It was time.

With a wet pop, Ava released her toy.

“Cum.” she commanded.

The spray of a warm load hit her face, crisscrossing Ava’s plush lips and chin with pearlescent goo. Lex quivered as a massive orgasm wracked his frame. Ava smiled, feeling the hump of bucking hips within her powerful grip. She aimed her companion downwards towards her tits. More lewd spurts pattered onto her skin. The translucent offering rolled downwards, pooling into her substantial reservoir cleavage.

“Mmm… good boy.” She cooed.

Lex shuddered, letting out a few final spurts as his orgasm subsided. The pixie twitched in a drunken stupor, mentally recovering from the overload of pleasure he had received. Ava licked her lips, savoring the flavor of his seed.

“Not, bad Lex,” she smiled.

The 3’6” pixie stood up, scanning the surrounding clearing. More gro-berries glistened out from bushes far too small to ever support her new weight. Ladybugs and ants looked like specks far below.

Ava wondered if she’d miss being small. A single glance at her voluptuous figure quickly reminded her that it didn’t matter. She lifted her drained companion once more.

“We still have the whole grove to ourselves.” Ava pressed her lips against Lex, smothering him with a plush, cock enveloping kiss. She set him onto the pillows of her enhanced cleavage, granting the pixie a much needed moment of respite.

“Plenty of time to help myself to all the berries I like.”

Fin.


End file.
